


Bite Me... NO WAIT-

by britishflower



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Graphic Description, M/M, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishflower/pseuds/britishflower
Summary: Elori catches something and doesn't know what it is until after he kills somebody to satisfy a new hunger for blood. Oh what can a green boy do?Everybody's human and vampires exist AU
Relationships: 1010 & Mayday (No Straight Roads), 1010 & Neon J. (No Straight Roads), 1010 & Zuke (No Straight Roads), Neon J./DJ Subatomic Supernova
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for this chapter:  
> -Blood  
> -Vomiting  
> -Implied Cannibalism
> 
> Also Elori/Green is my fav, I just like to torture favorites.  
> No, I'm not happy with how short this chapter is but I tried really hard to make it longer.

Elori rubbed his neck. It had been sore for the past day and he really couldn't figure out why. The ache wasn't deep but still bothered him.

A few days ago, the youngest of five had gone to a party with his brothers. He didn't recall much aside from the beat of edm music and thrill of exotic drinks. He had gone away from the main crowd with somebody and that's where he blacked out. Anything beyond was a pointless memory unable to be dug up. He rubbed his neck again. Elori sighed. Whatever it was would probably go away with given time.

\---------

Elori slumped in the back seat of his dad's car. He felt sick, his skin flushed and hot to the touch. The boy curled towards himself as a roiling came up to his throat. He tried to fight it as best he could while the sounds buzzed around him. Purl-Hew was listening to music, Zimuel was harassing Rin, and Haym had taken the front seat next to their dad who played old music from after the war.

He leaned forward "Dad J?" He called. His stomach lurched again violently. No response came. Elori felt as if his body was going to burst in flames "DAD J!" he shouted over the noise as a ringing began in his ears. 

He couldn't figure out what the older man was saying as the buzzing grew horribly louder. The last lurch pushed him over the edge. The buzzing was filled with pain and exhausted. His throat burned.

The noise was replaced with screams and a car screeching onto the road. Somebody pulled him out just as another wave swelled and escaped. His eyes watered, nose ran, throat burned. He couldn't get enough air in his lungs as he wiped the mess off his mouth. He saw the splotchy on the ground bright red as it spilled into the black tarmac and rolled towards the grass.

His vision swam as weakness nearly toppled him. Somebody was talking rapidly into a phone. Elori felt hot under the sun and got sick again when the smell of the stain hit his senses. Was he dying? Had somebody drugged him with something to kill him?

Black spots grew in his sight. He could barely see his dad's worried face as he was helped back into the car away from the scorching sun. The ringing was all he could hear at this point as his vision turned to black. In darkness came a hunger.

\------

Elori woke up in the hospital. He did a check of his surroundings through heavy eyes. The nearby window was dark aside from low street lights and he was in a bed with an IV in his arm. He looked at a nurse tending to a clip board at the edge of his bed "Excuse me," he whispered, throat parched as a desert and feeling a need for something.

The nurse looked up with relief "You've woken up, how are you feeling?" She asked, putting the clip board back at the end of his bed.

The teen blinked "Hungry and tired," he replied.

The woman approached to check the IV bag and his thoughts was that she had either put on too much perfume or he was really out of loop because the nurse smelled delicious. He tried to say something but the words were too soft to be heard. She looked to him "What was that?" She asked.

He held up a hand "Am I supposed to be this cold?" He lied, not feeling anything off with his body tempted at all. She took his hand falling for the trick.

Everything was a blur of movement. Him shooting out of bed, her brief gasp, the feeling of warmth in his mouth and on his teeth. It was too fast and sudden for him to register it until the nurse slumped dead yet the hunger remained violently as if egging him to get more. His body moved without him really putting in the effort as he tried to seek out whatever his growing hunger desired but his legs were weak from the illness possessing him and he barely went a step without almost falling. Resting on the floor to get what strength he could. His eyes went to the discarded body. 

It was more than an empty husk after his first feeding but there must be something inside it still. After all he was raised not to wast any food he had and leaving a body was a waste of food. The process was much slower and grueling the second time as he picked through the body and ate until nothing remained aside from bones. Bones gave him nothing but thankfully he was full from the lucky meal. The window was open with a breeze of fresh air blowing against his chilled skin which he discard them with ease on to the tops of bushes below.

Elori went back to bed, not rethinking any of the past events and took his full stomach and tired body advice of resting more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No warnings aside from mentions of the last chapter.  
> Elori gets news, we build on back story.

The day after was better. Not for Elori but for his family. They were overjoyed with his swift recovery to whatever had made him sick. He wasn't at all. 

Hours before their visit Elori woke up from his frenzy feeling horrible. A woman was dead because of him. He had killed her and discarded her bones like trash. It would have made him sick until he realized blood was smeared on his pillow. Elori found a the controls to call another nurse. They helped him clear the stain pillow after lying that he might have thrown up on it a bit which was why he had woken up. He remained awake when breakfast rolled around and then his family came. 

His brothers were chatting to him about what had happened at school yesterday since Dad J had made them go while he handled the issue surrounding Elori's sudden hospital trip. He was trying his best to listen but couldn't make out much of the conversation between Haym's mile a minute chatter and Zimuel's retelling of an almost fight.

He kept looking to the door. It was shut but he knew what was going on. Talk about his sudden illness. The recovery and his future health based on what the doctor thought it might be. 

Zim smacked his arm "Oi, Elori, you still here?" He asked, clearly acting touch but faintly Elori could smell the change of his blood levels.

The teen smiled "Sorry, I guess I zoned out a bit," he replied. The recovery was great and all but that didn't make him feel any less dead than he already was. 

Haym perked up "It's totally fine! You were like throwing up blood yesterday so it's not like-" he was cut off with a swift elbow to the ribs from Zimuel. Elori laughed as the two started to rough house. 

Rin intervened "Calm down, this is a hospital do you really wanna get kicked out?" He warned, playing his role as eldest of the five. The two mumbled apologizes as Rin sat down near Elori "They've been antsy since we've got here, how are you doing by the way?" He asked.

Elori stared at him for a moment. With the new hunger came weird abilities such as his senses being heightened. He could clearly see the traces of light peeking between Rin's platinum blond hair. He smiled "No worse for wear, I feel a lot better than yesterday," he said.

The door opened which all five boys looked to an older man and doctor walking in. Their dad looked very different compared to the boys with a large scar taking over half his face from a war he had fought in years before they were born. They were adopted by him during a brief visit when Mr. J had decided to have a family to call his own. So instead of one child, he adopted five almost identical brothers. 

His attention focused on the other four "Please exit the room, the doctor and I are going to talk to your brother briefly about things," he asked in steady voice. The scent of his blood contradicted that calmness.

The four hurried out, Purl-Hew waving a goodbye then shutting the door behind him. Elori waved weakly "Hi Dad J," he said. 

Mr. J took his son's hand but didn't speak as he nodded to the doctor. His heartbeat thundered against Elori's palm. If he hadn't eaten the night before, he would have surely torn his dad to shreds within mere seconds.

The doctor spoke "All tests are unable to conclude what was infecting you, the best conclusion is a heat stroke gone bad and worst is something undiscovered but with your recovery we are settling the first." He folded his hands together after tucking the clipboard under one arm "We will be prescribing some iron pills however, a low iron count is bad on its own," he said.

Elori grimaced "Oh, so I just got too hot? In an air conditioned car?" He asked, feeling dumb.

The doctor nodded once "It can happen. But onto the more serious note, you will be released in a day once your vitals get settled," he finished.

Both father and son sighed, relief over both of them. He wouldn't be stuck in the hospital for too much longer but how would he even handle his new condition outside. Mr. J squeezed his hand once the doctor left again "I've contacted the school, you won't be going to school for the rest of the week until it's certain you're at good health," he said. Elori didn't argue. Once his dad made up a decision it was a direct order. Plus he didn't think he'd handle going to school so soon with the current burst of new abilities like his sense of smell or hearing until he got it under control or used to it.

He nodded "Sure thing Dad J," Elori bit his lip "But um, about the homework..." He started.

The veteran stood taller "Ah yes, your brother's will be getting notes on how to do the work from your teachers as well as I will help with anything your struggling," he explained.

Elori sunk into his bed "Alright, I'm gonna rest up a bit still tired and all that," he said, patting the bed. Mr. J smiled at him affectionately. He stepped out of the room as silently as possible, clicking the lights off. The teen rolled over and pressed his face into the pillow struggling to sleep. In the back of his mind, he could only think about what was wrong with him.

He was a vampire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No warnings  
> Elori does some batty things tho.

Elori stepped from the car with much needed relief. He had been released from the hospital an hour ago. His brothers were at school while his dad had helped get him home with much needed relief. The house was silent as he laid down on his wonderful bed and pressed his face into his pillow. It smelled strange like ground meat turned sour then realized the smell was his old scent. Elori stripped his bed of the green blanket and sheets to stuff them in the washer. 

On his way down to the basement where it was kept, he heard soft talking in the kitchen. Elori nudged the door open as gently as possible "Sorry I'm not going to be free for the next few days, Elori came home from the hospital."

Mr. J was talking on his phone, flipping through a cook book for lunch "Yes, he wears the green hoodie with the 1010 patch."

The man left his book open and opened the fridge "He got really sick two days ago, but Elori's a trooper and doing a lot better."

Elori leaned closer to hear the other end on the phone "Don't push him too hard Neon, he's not one of the soldiers in the war but a growing young man." The voice was low and almost familiar but he couldn't recall who or where he had heard it.

"I'm not going too, he might have recovered quickly but I do worry about his health. They prescribed him iron pills due to a low iron count."

"Well I'm certain it could be due to the vomiting blood bit you mentioned a day ago."

"It just worries me, I've seen men die from worse underlying issues what if there something wrong Subatomic?"

"Don't worry too much, as long as you let him recover properly then he'll do fine," a ringing came from Subatomic's end of the call "That would be the bell. I have to go now."

His dad smiled "Alright. I love you, have a good day at work."

"I love you too."

Elori blushed as the call ended. His dad putting the phone down and working on lunch. He hurried down the stairs and into the laundry room where he dumped the sheets in first. All the while his mind went in circles about what had happened. DAD J WAS FUCKING HIS SCIENCE TEACHER. He knew the voice was familiar because it was Professor Supernova from his Early College classes. 

His blood pounded in his ears and echoed around him. Everything hurt unexpectedly. For a moment Elori feared it was a wave of hunger about to possess him. He fell to his noise with a sharp cry and felt stretching pain within his bones and along his skin. It danced just between each muscle and reached its violent peak.

Elori squeaked when he hit the ground. He was extremely tiny with weird little hands. Long leathery skin hung off his newly jointed arm. Oh no. Oh Stars No. He had turned into a fucking bat. Elori squeaked his outrage and horror when steps came pound down the stairs.

His dad stood in the room with a red metal baseball bat labeled Shark Bait. Zim had forgot his baseball bat at home again. The man scanned the room over, passing over the tiny brown animal wedged under the tumbling washing machine. His eyes feel on something. Elori panicked and went tighter under the washer. He could see the black socks drawing over so closer. They stopped near his hiding place.

A hand picked up the knocked over container of soap pods. It clinked on the washer again "Must have fallen off," Neon remarked. His foot steps went up stairs again.

Tiny bat Elori squeaked back into view. His body reverting back to himself after a moment of calming down. He stared at the ground and tried to sooth his frayed emotions. First he's bitten by a vampire, second he kills somebody, and now he finds out his dad is probably dating his science teacher AND he turns into a bat. How could it get any worse?

A small growl of hunger came from his stomach. Oh right, the need to drink blood and eat people. He was never going to a party with his brothers ever again in his new undead life.

\------

He replaced his sheets and blanket after cleaning them. They smelled far better and lacked any underlying traces of the old scent. Elori couldn't rest now with his stomach demanding he eat. He had eaten lunch earlier but it didn't seem to do anything about his new hunger. It would be hard to go out and eat now anyway with his dad checking in every three hours in case Elori needed anything. He pressed his face into the pillow and groaned his frustration. Maybe the feeling would go away with time.

It did not. At nearly eleven at night, Elori was wide awake and felt the hunger lingering on the back of his mind. His senses felt sharper and picked up faint trace scents of blood and soft thumping of hearts. He couldn't drink from his family. It was cruel and disgusting to put them and his mental state through such a thing. 

His eyes closed and tried reaching through the thumping and soft sleeping noises. There was a faint heartbeat too fast to be human. Elori snapped his eyes open. That would do.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw my Tumblr is Night-Gem-Shit if you wanna share fan art for this fic or my other In The Depths.


End file.
